BLACK BULL
by naruto510
Summary: Como alguien sin magia puede sobrevivir en un mundo donde la magia lo es todo


Black Bull

CHAPTER 1: SIN MAGIA

-¡LOS CABALLEROS MAGICOS HAN REGRESADO AL REINO-

-SIII DERROTARON A TODOS LOS QUE INTENTRON INVADIR NUESTRO REINO-

-SI EL REY MAGO DERROTO AL LIDER DE ESOS CRIMINALES-

-TRES URRAS POR EL REY MAGO Y LOS CABALLEROS MAGICOS URRA-

XOXOXOOXXOOXXOXOXOXOX

-valla hoy hay mucho alboroto en la capital-

-si el rey mago ha regresado triunfante como siempre-

-este reIno vive gracias a las generaciones de reyes magos-

-sobre todo de aquel ultimo-

Dos campesinos miraban la gran estatua que se encontraban a las afueras de la capital muy a las afueras del reino eran la del esqueleto de un demonio y en la cabeza de este una figura de un hombre sosteniendo un libro.

 **Hace quince años**

-Estas acabado demonio hasta aquí llego a su fin todas las atrocidades que has cometido-

- **jajajajjaaj mírate hablando así estúpido humano como si hubieras ganado, también tu estas a punto de morir-**

 **-** lo se pero te llevo conmigo y todas las personas de este reino estarán a salvo-

- **jajajaj por eso odio a ustedes los magos creyéndose superiores a los demás solo por poder usar esos malditos grimorios y sus elementos, pero antes de morir hare un último maleficio-**

-pero que está diciendo que no le entiendo-

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

 **Actualidad**

 **-** PERO PORQUE NO PUEDO UTILIZAR MAGIA- gritaba un chico rubio de ojos azules

-tranquilo Naruto será porque todavía no tienes un grimorio- animaba una chica castaña de unos 25 años

-pero ayame-chan Konohamaru es 5 años menor y puede ya utilizar magia

-Konohamaru es especial Naruto-

-Nada de eso los demás pueblerinos de mi edad y demás chicos pueden utilizar magia menos yo-

-tranquilo Naruto cuando obtengas tu grimorio toda la magia escondida en tu interior despertara-

-PERO FALTA UN AÑO PARA ESO-

-BASTA YA NARUTO DEBERIAS DE AYUDAR EN LA IGLESIA N VEZ DE ESTAR QUEJANDOTE POR TONTERIAS-

-pero padre Teuchi yo quiero algún día ser un caballero mágico-

-YA TE LO DIJE DEBERIAS DE AYUDAR EN LA IGLESIA EN VEZ DE PENSAR EN TONTERIAS SOLO LOS DE LA REALEZA Y LOS ARITOCRATAS PUEDEN SER PARTE DE LOS CABALLEROS MAGICOS-

Ante esto el rubio salió corriendo hacia su escondite favorito

-Maldición les demostrare que puedo convertirme en un mago aunque no tenga nada de magia- decía esto el rubio mientras realizaba unas series de abdominales.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

 **1 AÑO DESPUES**

MARZO CUANDO LAS LUCIERNAGAS DANDELION VUELAN A LOS ALREDESORES UNA VEZ AL AÑO SE LLEVA A CABO LA CEREMONIA GRIMORIO DONDE LOS CHICOS QUE CUMPLEN 13 AÑO SON LLEVADOS A ESTA CEREMONIA DONDE ELLOS SON ELEGIDOS POR UN GRIMORIO QUE POTENCIALIZA SUS PODERES.

-si que estas entusiasmado Naruto-nichan- el niño peli castaño miraba al rubio que no paraba de tallarse la manos

-por supuesto konohamaru hoy por fin podre utilizar magia y realizar el examen de admisión a los caballeros magos-

La monja Ayame veía la conversación con una sonrisa esperaba que Naruto consiguiera un buen grimorio después de todo era un gran chico y se lo merecía a pesar de ser muy joven este se preocupaba mas por los demás que por el mismo.

-BIENVENIDOS JOVENES HAN VENIDO AQUÍ POR UN NUEVO COMIENZO LES DESEO SINCERIDAD, ESPERANZA Y AMOR SOY EL MAESTRO DE LA TORRE GRIMORIO Y EMPEZAREMOS CON LA CEREMONIA-

Naruto vio con asombro todos los grimorios que se encontraban en los estantes empezaban a brillar y estos por si solos se dirigían a los chicos por si solos no pudo aguantar mas y dio dos pasos adelante y alzo las manos esperando su grimorio.

Ayame vio como todos los chicos sonreían con sus grimorios en las manos y de repente los que se encontraban en el estante dejaban de brillar y su chico rubio no recibía ninguno, dando un suspiro se acercó a el que seguía con los brazos extendidos.

-Vamos Naruto la entrega de grimorios ha terminado-

-jajajjajajaj vieron eso

-jjajajaj si ese plebeyo no ha conseguido un grimorio

-jajajajaj si es de la aldea de la hoja la que está a las orillas del reino cerca de la nada

-jajajaja el que no tiene nada de magia

Ante esto el rubio salió corriendo fuera de la torre no podía ser cierto decía en su mente que nunca tendría magia, no podría cumplir su sueño de ser el rey mago

Se encontraba arriba de un árbol pensando que hacer de su vida en adelante ¿debería de renunciar a sus sueños? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho un grito de auxilio, su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de él y se dirigió a donde venían esos gritos.

-jajajajaj es inútil lo que intenten mocosos esas cadenas no los dejaran libres-

-devuélvenos nuestros grimorios maldito, no te servirán de nada-

-aunque yo no pueda utilizar estos grimorios conozco algunas personas que se interesan por el y me darán un poco de dinero-

-HEY OYE TU DEJA A ESOS CHICOS EN PAZ-

El hombre volteo a ver al recién llegado

-eres tú el pueblerino que no consiguió un grimorio lárgate de aquí si no quieres salir lastimado-

Ante esto el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y trato de atacar al hombre pero este en un rápido movimiento consiguió realizar su magia

-magia creación de hierro cadenas serpiente- de repente se crearon varias cadenas en forma de serpiente que se lanzaron sobre naruto el cual con piruetas lograba esquivarlas

-eres hábil chico no dudo que si tuvieras un grimorio serias poderoso pero en este estado solo eres una basura contra mí-

Las cadenas lograron golpearle en las piernas y en los brazos lograron acorralarlo contra la pared de un edificio que se encontraba en ruinas

-por haberme enfrentado sin un grimorio te daré un regalo, mi cadenas son capaces de sentir la magia de mi adversario y decirme que tan poderoso es, lamento decirte esto pero no percibo nada de magia en tu miserable cuerpo, pero no te deprimas porque como lo dije antes mi regalo es darte muerte y acabar con tu sufrimiento-

Ante lo dicho por el hombre Naruto se quedo pensando no le importaba lo que sucediera con el después de todo no podría cumplir sus sueños

 _-yo nunca me daré por vencido, ya lo vera hermana ayame algún día yo seré el rey mago-_

Sus recuerdos lo golpearon de repente y se mordió el labio quien era el que se había apoderado de su cuerpo por que definitivamente no era el. Al demonio si no conseguía un grimorio el se iba a convertir en el rey mago

De repente el muro donde se encontraba acorralado empezó a temblar y un viejo, sucio y desgastado grimorio se posó enfrente de el.

-esto es un grimorio. Susurro un naruto sorprendido

-pero que es esto yo no sentí nada de mana en el chico como es posible que haya llamado a un grimorio-

De pronto el grimorio se abre y de este sale una gran espada y se clava en el suelo, el rubio se paró al verse libre de las cadenas ya que su enemigo retiro su hechizo cuando vio aparecer el grimorio. Tomando la espada miro a su contrincante.

-es pesada-

El hombre no cabía de la sorpresa al ver aparecer el grimorio fijo su vista en este y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

-un trébol de cinco hojas, la hoja de cada trébol representa sinceridad, esperanza y amor, en la cuarta se encuentra la buena fortuna pero en la quinta reside el demonio ese ES EL GRIMORIO DE… LA ANTIMAGIA-

El rubio se dirigió a su oponente a toda velocidad y le dio una estocada con todas sus fuerzas y ese cayo rendido

-YO ME CONVERTIRE EN EL MAGO EMPERADOR-

XOXOXOOXOXOXO

 **6 MESES DESPUES**

El rubio miraba con una sonrisa a los niños del orfanato, a la hermana Ayame y al padre Teuchi quienes lo estaban despidiendo, pues estaba a punto de partir a la capital a realizar el examen de admisión para los caballeros mágicos

-Naruto-nichan debes de entrar a la mejor orden de los caballeros mágicos y ser el mejor mago que ha existido pronto te alcanzare ya lo veras-

-por supuesto de veras konohamaru te estaré esperando-

-Naruto no olvides que esta iglesia siempre será tu casa-

Ante lo dicho por el padre Teuchi naruto asintió y corrió a darle un abrazo al igual que la hermana Ayame que se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Despidiéndose de ellos el rubio tomo su pequeño equipaje y se dirigió hacia la capital.

 **NUEVA HISTORIA HAN VISTO EL MANGA DE BLACK CLOVER SE LOS RECOMIENDO ES GENIAL. ESTA HISTORIA SERA COMO UN CROSSOVER ENTRE NARUTO Y BLACK CLOVER ESPERO Y LES AGRADE.**


End file.
